The princess and the hero
by kaitlyn5XG
Summary: Link ends up mind controlled by ganondwarf and Zelda knowing what he can do freezes link in time until she can find a way to save link
1. Ganondorfs Spell

Link had journeyed and fought every foe along his way he had finally reached he saw her in a cage dangling over a pool of lava he knew any attempts to get her out of the cage would result in the princess falling into the he stood there helpless so he thought and then he offered to take zelda's place ganondorf laughed and then decided to mind control link Zelda realized ganondwarf had been planning this the whole time he wasn't going after her but the hero she was merely a stepping stone in his plan to take over she thought about poor link how ganondwarf was free to do whatever he wanted with him so she decided that to protect him. she would have to freeze him in time and bring him somewhere she did once she was home she said to the frozen hero "link I'm so sorry I love you"


	2. The frozen hero

Princess zelda thought about where link would be the safest thought and decided it was right to take him to his parents as you might have guessed link's parents had been worried being the hero wasn't around much but he had made a effort to send them the letters stopped they realized something was they saw zelda come in they thought link was ok and maybe the postal office shut down or something they were crushed when she delivered the news but they were not mad at zelda "I know you froze for his own good" his mom said zelda then brought link to his room she once again looked at the hero frozen in place and whispered "I will undo ganons spell I promise"


	3. Looking for an answer

Zelda knew what to do next she went to the castle and got out a book with all of hyrules history in it the hyrule histora if this had happened before it would be here zelda thought she turned the page and read iher head "how to undo

Method 1:have the person to do a good deed while mind controlled" "no" zelda thought "it would be too risky to unfreeze him now and we will have a better chance of pigs flying then ganon making link do a good deed" she turned the page hopefull" method 2:attack" she had promised herself she wouldn't attack link by this point she was losing hope but she still kept reading "true loves kiss" she pondered the thought "it would be inappropriate to do while he was frozen" she thought "and it could completely ruin our friendship if it didn't work and if I found the cure after that I'd always know it was never meant to be" she thought and thought about it when finally she decided to do it true loves kiss


	4. True loves kiss

She went to links parents house the next told them she might have a way to break the them went up to links room "link" zelda said "Im sorry to do this while your frozen and I hope if this doesn't work it will not affect our friendship" she then leaned and kissed him then the spell began to break since zelda had made the frozen spell to only last until ganondwarfs had wore off link was back zelda stopped kissing him zelda started talking"I apologize for kissing you while frozen the only way to break the spell without wounding you or risking alot was true loves kiss" "its ok zelda I know why you did it but I never knew you loved me I love you too" link replied zelda blushed "before I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of ruining our friendship" zelda said "nothing could ever ruin our friendship" link said "I just realized something link" zelda said worryingly "ganondwarfs probably looking for you


	5. A new idenity

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" link said "but its ok I can change your appearance just like I did a while back" zelda said "wait your not going to make me look like a girl are you?" Link teased "I might you never know" zelda said "I'm kidding link but youll never know what you will look like but I think I could focus on gender" she then used her magic links hair was now aburn instead of the normal blonde his shirt now a red color and his pants were now blue jeans"now link we need a new name for you temporily" they thought for a long time until they came up with a name Neal zelda then said "oh I forgot your voice I have to change that too since your such a chatterbox" with that note Zelda cast a spell to change link`s voice "link you need to test out your voice" Zelda said "OK testing testing 123"link jokingly said " OK now I have to make my own identify " Zelda added "Zelda you can't you have a kingdom to run and plus your birthday is coming up soon link arugered " I got a vacation from my royal duties when I had to take care of you and plus I can turn back on my birthday besides we just got together again I don't want to be separated again"Zelda reaurssed him then she used her magic again her hair turned short blond and curly her royal dress transformed into a simple but stylish pastal pink color dress "OK now I need a new voice and name" she changed her voice and decided on the name sarah

authors note:Im sorry this took so long I've just been really busy lately


	6. The plan

**authors note:sorry this chapter took such a long time to make merry Christmas**

"now we need a cover" Zelda said "how about you be a foreign exchange student you can stay in your house and when you leave we can say Neal went back" Zelda continued "what about you" link asked "I can be your neighbor who is temporality moving here" Zelda said "and we can still date each other" Zelda added


End file.
